Without You Songfic
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: Without You Songfic in Ross's POV. RAURA ONESHOT


**Hey, guys. Its me, Erin. This is my first songfic, so no harsh criticism.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Without You by R5, R5, Laura Marano, or Ryland.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

I lay awake in my bed every night thinking about her. Laura Marie Marano. I can't deny or hide my feelings for her anymore. It's more than just a crush. I think—wait—I **know** I'm in love with her.

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

When I 'wake up', Laura is all I think about. During band practice, during rehearsals, during concerts. All the time. Laura sleeps over at my house most of the time. You'd think Rydel would be the one to suggest that, but no. It's always me. When I'm not with her, I get this sinking feeling in my stomach.

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

When Laura isn't at my house, Riker or Rocky always try—keyword, try—to comfort me, but it never works. Laura is my everything. We dated before, but we never had time to hang out. When we broke up, I cried for weeks. Ryland hugged me and said that everything would be OK, but I knew he was lying.

_I just can't breathe_

_Without you without you_

I don't know how I lived those 14 years without her in my life. I was 15 when we met. I can't eat or sleep. I can't think about anything else but her.

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

In a crowded room, without Laura, I feel lonely. Whenever I play a concert, even though I **know **Laura isn't gonna be there, I still look for her with a bit of hope that she is going to be there. I'm always disappointed when she's not.

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

I have been feeling like this for the past 3 years. I passed it off as a tiny crush, but then it grew into something magical. There is only one word for what I feel. Love. If I have to spend so much as 2 hours without her, my heart starts to ache.

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

Today is my birthday and Laura's not here yet. She's the only person who can make this day special. Everyone else can try, but she's the only one who can make a difference.

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

I see that Laura is confident, and I like confident girls. When she stares at me, I have to hold back my 'I love you' because what if she moved on? What if she's dating someone else?

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just can't stop thinking_

When she glances at me, I feel nervous. And I **never **get nervous. All the tiny butterflies floating in my stomach make me want to throw up. I guess that's what love feels like.

_You make me weaken_

_Don't you know I will be true_

When I see her, my knees wobble, and I feel like I'm going to fall. It's a good feeling. I will never cheat on her. She is** way **too good for that. I won't be that jerk who cheats on her. Both of us have had that happen to us. I hated the feeling.

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

I think I'm lovesick. I can't do anything without thinking about her. She is so confident and spontaneous. I love those two qualities in a girl. Every breath I take, I think of her.

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

I wanted to be the one to go to prom with Laura, but I guess not. When I was gonna ask her to prom, she had already been asked. By the same person who cheated on her. Life is weird.

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

I want to admit my feelings, but I don't know if she still likes me. If she does, I'll be overjoyed. If she doesn't, I'll be devastated. I can't imagine life without her.

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

An hour passes. Laura hasn't shown up. I should have known. I ran to the park, sat under the biggest tree, and cried. The person that means the most to me hasn't shown up.

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

If it was a normal day, I wouldn't be crying under a tree, Laura's special spot. She comes here to think. I'm crazy without her. It's been 3 days since I've seen her.

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

While I'm sitting under that tree, thinking, Laura comes up to me and asks "Ross, why are you here?"

"You didn't come to my party, so I came here." I answered.

"I was walking to your house when I saw you sitting here." Laura said.

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

I hugged her. Then, without thinking, I leaned in for a kiss. Laura was shocked at first, but she leaned in also. I kissed her passionately.

Laura pulled away and said "Let's get to the party."

"Good idea." I answered.

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

I don't have to be without her anymore. She is here with me. I went back to the party with her. The party was better with Laura there. So much better.

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

"Laura, will you be my girlfriend again?" I asked. I was afraid she'd say no.

"Yes. Ross, I have always liked you since we met at 15." Laura answered.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I just love Raura endings! How'd you like it? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
